1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a mounting structure of an ice storage container, which stores ice cubes made by an ice maker of a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus that supplies cool air of a low temperature to storage chambers to store foods within the storage chambers at a low temperature in a fresh state. The refrigerator includes a freezing chamber maintaining a temperature not exceeding the freezing point, and a refrigerating chamber maintaining a temperature slightly above the freezing point.
Recently, in order to make life more convenient, there is provided a refrigerator, in which an ice maker to make ice cubes is installed in a freezing chamber and an ice storage container to store the ice cubes made by the ice maker is provided.
Such an ice maker is generally installed within the freezing chamber of the refrigerator, but a refrigerator, in which an ice maker is mounted on the inner wall of a door of a freezing chamber to utilize a storage space in the freezing chamber, has been developed.
That is, the ice maker is attached to the inner wall of the freezing chamber door and makes ice cubes by cool air supplied to the freezing chamber, and the ice storage container is attachably and detachably installed on the inner wall of the door below the ice maker.
However, if the ice storage container installed on the inner wall of the freezing chamber door is not stably coupled to the inner wall of the door, the ice storage container moves, thereby causing abrasion and breakdown of components.